Squeakquel La Aventura Comienza
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: Las chipettes han escapado de Australia en busca de un nuevo propósito de vida ser súper estrellas pero, el ascenso a la fama tiende a cambiar la aptitud de los famosos y para las chipettes esto representaría un problema para mantenerse unidas, sin embargo por un lado distinto nunca estarán solas, pues pronto descubrirán que no fueron las únicas que lograron escapar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el público de y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia y me da mucho gusta encontrarme aquí con ustedes, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que han enviado sus comentarios en las historias anteriores y bueno a lo que la han revisado XD**

**Bueno antes que nada para entender un poco esta historia deben de leer las 2 anteriores ya que todas mis historias estará enlazadas este es el orden:**

**Olivia o the chipettes history**

**La Historia De Las Chipettes 2**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir empecemos con una vista anterior**

**Squeakquel**

**El regreso de Olivia**

**Capítulo 1**

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 1"**

.** ANTERIORMENTE….**

**Tres días después de que las Chipettes se fueron de Australia**

-Señorita Grudge… se escuchó la voz de un oficial que entraba para sentarse en su escritorio.

-Si diga…. Contesto Miss Grudge que estaba sentada frente al escritorio del oficial.

-Bueno, la mande a llamar específicamente por el incidente de hace tres días con la joven Olivia Miller en el muelle de Sídney…. Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba unos papeles de su escritorio y los ponía en frente.-y también por el oxidante en la cascada.

-Ok…. Fue lo único que pudo contestar Miss Grudge ya que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Pero primero dígame ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cascada?... le pregunto el oficial en voz seria viendo fijamente a la directora del orfanato.

-Olivia escapo de los 2 oficiales que la tenían sujeta, primero le piso el pie a uno, y después le dio en el estómago a otro y se fue corriendo Asia el bosque.

-Entonces haber una niña de 14 años puso escabullirse de 2 oficiales adultos…. Dijo el oficial mientras volteaba a ver a los 2 oficiales ahí presentes, los oficiales solo voltearon su vista hacia otro lado, ignorando la vergüenza de que una niñita les haiga ganado.

-Bueno la niña escapo y luego que pasó después…. Hablo nuevamente el oficial.

-Algunos oficiales la vieron por el muelle y comenzaron a perseguirla hasta que la perdieron de vista en el bosque, después se holló un fuerte grito, que provenía de las cascadas, más cundo llegaron no había nadie solo se podía ver algo desplomándose en la parte baja de la cascada.

-Ok y lo único que encontraron es un suéter naranja con algunas manchas de sangre…. Termino el oficial interrumpiendo a Miss Grudge.

-Sí, así es…. Contesto Miss Grudge.

-Bueno después de 3 días de lo sucedido, bien si ella hubiese saltado es muy poco probable de que estuviese viva al igual de que solo sería cuestión de minutos para que el cuerpo subiera a la superficie, pero el cuerpo de Olivia nunca fue hallado, lo cual no me sorprende, ya que en la parte baja de la cascada donde el agua impacta al caer se encuentran las grietas del rio, pequeños abismos que succionan todo lo que pasa enzima no más de 20 metros.

-Entonces diría usted que ella está muerta…. Le dijo Miss Gurdge algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar…. Contesto el oficial.-Pero ahora lo que me interesa es esto, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que ella se suicidara?

Miss Grudge no contesto, pues si decía que todo fue causado por 3 ardillas que hablan, la creerían una loca, al ver el oficial que la señorita Gudge no respondió decidió mejor hablar, con voz seria.

-Eso me temía, que no dijera nada…. Hablo el oficial volteo Asia unos de los 2 oficiales.-Bien dile que pase.

El oficial abrió la puerta dejando a la entrada a una niña de 13 años altita pelirroja, ojos cafés y piel blanca.

-¿Y ella que hace aquí?….. Pregunto Miss Grudge viendo a la niña enfrente de ella.

-Es una testigo, Hera huérfana igual…. Le contesto el oficial.

-Soy Anna por si no se acuerda de mi…. Hablo la niña con su voz llena de rencor Asia Miss Grudge ya que ella igual vivió bajo su tortura.

-He hablado con varias personas, muchas personas y esta es una de ellas…. Contesto el oficial.-Se le acusa de maltrato infantil.

-QUE…. Dijo Miss Grudge sorprendida.

-Así es como usted lo oyó…. Le respondió el Oficial.

-Pruébenlo…. Hablo Miss Grudge Cruzando los brazos con total seguridad e que no podían probar nada.

El oficial miro hacia la Anna al igual que Miss Gudge y los otros 2 oficiales, Anna se acercó hasta el escritorio con una cámara en su mano.

-Esta es una de las cámaras que pusimos en el orfanato después dl día en que Olivia desapareció…. Hablo Anna mientras ponía la pantalla y le daba PLAY para reproducir el video.

Hubo 4 minutos de largo silencio mientras veían el video cuando termino sin previo aviso Miss Grudge se tiro hacia Anna para golpearla pero los dos Oficiales la detuvieron.

-Ok eso es todo...llévensela…. ordeno el oficial a los otros 2 oficiales que la tenían sujeta a Miss Grudge.

-Tú te arrepentirás de esto, te arrepentirás…. Fue lo único que pudo decirle a Anna antes de que los 2 oficiales la sacaran de la oficina.

-Hasta nunca…. Le contesto Anna burlándose de ella.- bueno eso es todo.

El oficial se volvió hacia ella.- Si eso es todo ya puedes retirarte.

-Bien gracias oficial hem….Jorner…. Le contesto Anna mientras veía el nombre en su placa policiaca.

-Gracias a ti encontramos a la culpable de lo que le paso a Olivia…. Le contesto l oficial haciendo una pausa.-Lamento lo de tu amiga.

-No se preocupe…. Le contesto Anna mientras salía de la oficina.- a por cierto puedo pedirle una cosa oficial…

**SUCESOS ANTERIORES, 3 DIAS ATRÁS…..**

**MUELLE DE SYDNEY 5:40 AM**

-Por favor no te vayas…. Olivia volteo a ver a la caja, y en unos de los agujeros estaba Jeanette ya despierta observándola, Olivia se agacho para poder ver mejor a Jeanette y al parecer Eleanor y Brittany igual estaban despertando.

-Niñas….yo….yo en verdad lo siento…..si pudiera cambiar lo que paso, créanme haría cualquier cosa para evitar esto.

-NIÑA SAL DE AHÍ…. Se oyó de parte de un oficial que se acercó rápidamente a Olivia y le sujeto de su brazo herido.

-HAAAAA….ya suéltame ya…. Se quejó Olivia pues sintió el dolor de su brazo que la sofocaba mientras ponía resistencia ante el oficial.

-YA VASTA ME ESTA LASTIMANDO…. Le volvió a decir Olivia al bore de lágrimas, mientras se volvía hacia la caja de mercancía donde estaban las Chipettes ocultas observándola, se les podía ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus caras de ellas 3.

Olivia que aun miraba fijamente la cara de las chipettes, viéndolas llorara cada una fijándose eso, mejor decidió ya de una vez por todas, solo cerrar los ojos y dejar de poner resistencia y dejar que el oficial la bajara del barco, en los últimos minutos se volvió hacia las chipettes que la miraban por los agujeros, Olivia solo articulo la palabra "ADIOS" mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban de su rostro.

Al asomarse rumbo a la puerta de salida, pudo ver a los oficiales, encargados del barco a la directora del orfanato y claro no faltaba la multitud curiosa en saber que era lo que pasaba en aquel lugar. Olivia solo camino con la cara inclinada con la vista hacia el suelo tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor, las malas miradas, los comentarios de la multitud hacia ella todo

**Bueno aquí con este pequeño acercamiento acerca de lo que ocurrió cuando las chipettes se fueron de Australia rumbo a su nuevo sueño, bien XD**

**No vemos en el siguiente capitulo XD **


	2. Capítulo 2 Linea Del Tiempo Parte 2

**Bueno hola otra vez aquí en el segundo capítulo de esta historia y gracias a los que han estado revisándola y dejando sus comentarios, bien aquí estamos veamos que más paso en este momento después de que las chipettes se fueron de Australia**

**Capítulo 2**

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 2"**

-Vamos camina…. Le decía el oficial a Olivia quien estaba a solo unos cuantos 6 pasos de la directora del orfanato quien la veía furiosamente y no le importó que la multitud estuviera ahí presente para arle una bofetada en frente de todos.

Olivia se limitó a llorar mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la mejilla tratando de tranquilizar el dolor, mientras la vista hacia la directora.

-Estas en serios, muy serios problemas…. Le dijo la directora mientras la sujetaba del brazo que traía lastimado.- ¿Dónde están esas Ratas?

Olivia hizo una mueca pues podía sentir como la directora enterraba sus uñas en su brazo lleno de cortadas y raspones, lentamente se limpió las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras veía fijamente a la directora.

-Ya no le tengo miedo, no me importa lo que usted me haga…. Le contesto Olivia con un poco de dificultad.-Y en cuanto a mis 3 pequeñas amigas, ellas son libres están lejos de ti.

La directora al oír esto sin no mas pensarlo en la respuesta de Olivia le lanzo otra bofetada con el doble de su fuerza, Olivia se limitó a llevar su mano hacia su mejilla sino solo de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia la directora.

-Ellas no te pertenecen, no le pertenecen a nadie…. Le volvió a decir a Olivia y con esto último se escuchó el sonido del barco que comenzaba alejarse del muelle.

Miss Grudge la directora, al oír el sonido del barco y al ver la expresión de Olivia, la soltó mientras empezaba a correr hacia el barco pero ya Hera demasiado tarde para que alguien más quisiera abordar al menos que se tirar al muelle e intentara nadar asta alcanzarlo lo cual era una tontería, esto enojo mucho a la directora e hizo que su furia se elevara mas pues Olivia se había salido con la suya, por otra parte Olivia callo de rodilla mientras se sobaba con la otra mano su brazo herido, pero no paso mucho hasta que volvió a sentir el agarre de la directora que le enterró sus uñas en su herida provocando que la sangre fluyera más y que sintiera un dolor insoportable, obligándola a ponerse de pie le pego de enzima otra bofetada.

-Tú te arrepentirás de esto…. Le dijo Miss Grudge mientras cada vez presionaba más sus uñas para enterrárselas más en el brazo de Olivia quien ya no pudo aguantar más el dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, al menos hasta que se les acerco un oficial lo que hizo que la directora soltara su brazo adolorido.

-Sera mejor que me acompañen en la estación…. Les hablo el oficial.

Ambas subieron a una patrulla, una camioneta de policía y las llevaron a la estación de policía, estuvieron ahí casi el día entero, bueno de hecho todo el día desde que amaneció hasta que atardeció, les hicieron a Miss Grudge y a Olivia cientos de preguntas juntas e individualmente, sin embargo aunque Olivia en ese momento tenía la oportunidad de acusar a la directora con los oficiales por el maltrato hacia ella y todos los niños del orfanato, no lo hizo, durante todo el día no dijo ni una sola palabra, no abrió para nada la boca.

Después de un largo día las volvieron a subir a la camioneta donde las llevarían de vuelta al orfanatorio, dentro de la camioneta Olivia solo veía fijamente por la ventana durante todo el camino ella solo fija su vista hacia el atardecer, estaba consiente que al llegar al orfanato la directora se vengaría por todo lo que sucedió. Olivia si estaba asustada pero no tanto por esto, sino por las chipettes pues temía que algo malo les fuera a pasar, era en lo único que pensaba, al igual que tal vez ella también pudo también ocultarse en una caja para irse con las chipettes y no lo hizo, todo esto le rodaba por su mente hasta que de pronto el freno de la camioneta la saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al orfanato.

Ahora si estaba sumamente asustada sabía que al entrar al orfanato solo seria para que sufriera. Olivia bajo lentamente de la camioneta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el orfanato tras la directora, mientras que la directora sacaba sus llaves para abrir la cerradura del orfanatorio, Olivia se hizo rápidamente para atrás tratando de hallar escapatoria pero no sirvió de nada ya que los dos oficiales estaban de tras de ella, ello la sujetaron de los hombros mientras la acompañaban al orfanato.

-No te recomiendo que intentes escapar de nuevo…. Le dijo unos de los oficiales dirigiéndose hacia Olivia la cual estaba siendo arrastrada a empujones poco a poco al orfanato.

Cuando la directora abrió la puerta del orfanato, Olivia le dio un pisotón en el pie del oficial que la sujetaba del lado izquierdo y un fuerte golpe con su codo en el estómago al oficial del lado derecho, los oficiales se retorcieron por el dolor y la soltaron, Olivia vio la oportunidad y arranco a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban rumbo hacia el bosque sin importar por su rodilla que en que corría a toda velocidad le sangraba más, corrió casi como 2 kilómetros de carretera y medio de kilometro internándose en el bosque donde ya exhausta se apoyó en un árbol para descansar mientras que al mismo tiempo brotaban más lágrimas, deslizándose en el húmedo suelo libro por fin todas las lágrimas mientras que al mismo tiempo se lamentaba se ahogaba en sus penas, ya no tenía hogar, familia, amigos ni si quiera con que respaldarse a sí misma, estaba completamente sola, estaba herida de su brazo y su rodilla al igual que le dolía su cabeza, estaba exhausta tal vez se le podía decir que perdida en el bosque pero al menos no Hera haza pues nadie conocía tanto los bosque como ella.

Poco a poco se reincorporo cantándose mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol con la vista hacia el cielo nocturno viendo a las estrellas intenta do tranquilizarse mientras, inhalaba y exhalaba el húmedo aire del bosque, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo entre las miles de estrellas, concentro su vista hacia solo 3 estrellas del mismo brillo y mismo tamaño y perfectamente alineadas al mismo espacio mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos inhalando exhalando el húmedo aire.

**FLHASBACK….**

-Eleanor que haces…. Le hablo Olivia acercándose a la ventanilla.

-Nada solo intentaba ver cuantas estrellas hay…. Le respondió sin quitar la vista del cielo.

Olivia no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa mientras veía hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Y dime ¿cuantas has contado hasta ahora?…. le pregunto Olivia a Eleanor.

-¿Que sigue después de 89?…. Le pregunto Eleanor esto le causó mucha gracia a Olivia al saber hasta ahora las estuvo contando hasta llegar a numero 89.

-Dudo mucho que las termines de contar…. Le dijo Olivia mientras subía a Eleanor a su mano. –Las estrellas son infinitas hay un sin fin de ellas.

-Haaa, ¿para que sirven?…. Le volvió preguntar Eleanor.

-Pues no lo sé realmente, la gente de hace millones de años las usaba para orientarse y encontrar el camino a casa…. Le contesto Olivia observando el cielo. –Algunos las utilizan para estudiar, algunos para encontrar figuras y a otros pues ni siquiera les interesan las estrellas.

-Hay figuras en las estrellas…. Le dijo Eleanor a Olivia.

-Si…. Le respondió Olivia mientras se volvía hacia Eleanor que tenía la vista hacia el cielo intentando encontrar figuras.

-Yo solo veo estrellas, donde están las figuras…. Le respondió Eleanor ya que no encontró nada, Olivia solo soltó una risita mientras subía a Eleanor a su hombro.

-Tienes que unir las estrellas para formar las figuras…. Le dijo Olivia mientras señalaba con su dedo hacia unas cuantas estrellas. – Vez esas 3 de ahí, únelas con las 10 de arriba, luego con las 8 de abajo y las 9 del frente, luego con las de la izquierda de arriba, ¿Qué figura forman?

-Un, un caballo…. Le contesto Eleanor alegre de que pudiera ver al fin una figura.

-Sí, ahora une las 10, de arriba con las 3 de abajo y las 5 que se cruzan por encima el caballo…. Le dijo Olivia a Eleanor que estaba en su hombro.

Eleanor se quedó mirando fijamente a las estrellas uniéndolas poco a poco formando una figura.

-¿Ya la tienes?... le pregunto Olivia.

-Si es su jinete del caballo…. Le contesto alegremente Eleanor a Olivia.

-Bien…. Le contesto Olivia sonriéndole. – Ahora la nueve del frente al jinete con las 12 de arriba y las 4 que se cruzan entre ellos.

Eleanor subió de sus hombros de Olivia hasta su cabeza para unir las estrellas viendo que nueva figura formaba.

-Es un, un, un lanza flechas…. Contesto Eleanor algo insegura.

-Si pero se llama arco…. La corrigió Olivia mientras emitía otra risita por la respuesta de Eleanor.

-Haaa ¿hay otra figura iguales a estas?... le pregunto Eleanor a Olivia.

-Pues si hay un montón de ellas, algunas forman personas y otras animales…. Le contesto Olivia a Eleanor.

-¿hay alguna d ardilla?... le volvió a preguntar Eleanor a Olivia.

-Pues no lo sé creo que sí, solo tienes que buscarlas…. Le respondió Olivia.

Entonces Eleanor se puso a observar el cielo intentando hallar una constelación de ardillas sin tener tanto éxito.

-Creo que no hay…. Le dijo Eleanor a Olivia con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, una constelación no se descubre en segundos, toma su tiempo a veces años…. Le dijo Olivia animándola.

-¿Cuál es tu estrella favorita?... le pregunto Eleanor bajando de la cabeza de Olivia hacia su mano.

-Estrella…. Hablo Olivia mientras se dirigía su vista hacia el cielo. –Mis estrellas favoritas son esas 3 de ahí…. Le contesto Olivia mientras le señalaba con su mano a las 3 estrellas alineadas en el cielo.

-¿Por qué esas 3 de ahí?... le pregunto Eleanor.

-Porque me recuerdan a ustedes y porque fácilmente las distingo de las demás…. Le contesto Olivia sonriendo hacia las estrellas.

**FIN DEL FLHASBACK…..**

Olivia nuevamente abrió sus ojos con la vista hacia el cielo observando a las mismas 3 estrellas de su recuerdo mientras recordaba a las Chipettes.

después de un rato bajo su vista hacia su rodilla la cual estaba llena de sangre que se le podía ver de la tela de sus jeans que llevaba, con delicadeza y cuidadosamente fue enrollando sus jeans hasta destapar su rodilla, por la oscuridad en donde se encontraba no se distinguía si la herida era muy grave pues Hera de noche todo estaba a oscuras, arrancando un pedazo de la tela de las mangas de su suéter se lo enrollo envolviéndolo en su rodilla para detener el flujo sanguíneo, era doloroso para ella porque para eso tenía que ajustarlo lo más duro posible de lo contrario sería inútil.

Después de esto lentamente se puso de pie ayudándose con el árbol para apoyarse en él, poco a poco consiguió al fin estar de pie, y lentamente comenzó a caminar por el bosque internándose cada vez más en él.

**Ok hasta aquí con este capítulo XD espero que les haya gustado dejen sus rewies acepto sugerencias criticas de todo solo que sin insultos ni malas palabras bale sin nada más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización**


	3. Capítulo 3 Linea Del Tiempo Parte 3

**Hola a todos amigos míos de nuevo aquí en esta magnífica historia bueno antes de empezar si se preguntan ahorita ¿Dónde están los cipmunks y chipettes? Tranquilos tengan paciencia ya aparecerán pero antes de esto es necesario tomar en cuenta lo sucedido anteriormente con mis 2 historias anteriores si bueno para entender mejor estas historias ya debieron haber leído mis anteriores historias que son:**

**Olivia o the chipettes history**

**La Historia De Las Chipettes 2**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir adelante con la historia**

**Capítulo 3**

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 3"**

1:00 AM Olivia había escapado otra vez del orfanato internándose en el bosque donde paso hora y media antes de seguir caminando para salir del bosque.

Olivia había llegado al muelle de Sídney, Hera de noche no había nadie, así que no había problema de que la vieran cruzar, ella estaba sentada en la orilla del muelle mientras remojaba sus pies en el agua y al mismo tiempo limpiaba su herida de la rodilla y del hombro con el agua salada, lo cual poco a poco no le pareció tan buena idea ya que sentía ganas de gritar por el ardor del agua salada en su herida.

Después de que termino se lo vendo de nuevo al igual que su brazo utilizando las mangas de sus suéter naranja que llevaba puesto, cuando termino puso su vista hacia el mar, observando y escuchando las olas del mar, mientras metía sus manos en el bolso de sus abrigo para refugiarse del frio que poco a poco se empezaba a sentir con más densidad, hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo, alzando una ceja saco de su bolsillo los 3 collares con los diamantes incrustados de diferente color que le pertenecían a las chipettes. Esto se le hizo un poco raro ya que mientras lo pensaba bien las chipettes traían puestos sus collares cuando Miss Grudge las descubrió, en algún momento no se dio cuenta de cómo acabaron en su bolso mientras miraba detenidamente cada collar, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Las quiero niñas, sé que estarán bien…. Se decía así misma mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo aunque Hera de noche Olivia no podía evitar sentirse vigilada aunque a su vista no había nadie y la niebla de la madrigada hacia un poco más imposible distinguir las cosas poco a poco no le fue tomando gran importancia pero si se alarmaba por ratos pues podía jurar que la estaban vigilando hasta que sin darse cuenta quedo dormía profundamente.

Solo paso 2 horas y media para que se despertara pues enserio tenía esa sensación de ser vigilada, al darse cuenta la niebla había cubierto todo el muelle no se distinguía casi nada y el frio había aumentado más lo suficiente que Olivia podía ver su propio aliento helado incluso el aire de la nariz. Poco a poco se puso de pie y se colocó la capucha de su abrigo en su cabeza por si Hera alguien quien la estuviera observando pues la sensación de ser vigilada seguía ahí al menos no la reconocerían, lentamente fue avanzando paso a paso por los tablones de madera húmeda del muelle, hasta reconocer al fin en frente cruzando la carretera estaba estacionada una camioneta de policía pero al parecer no había nadie adentro, esto si la aterro bastante pues la estaban buscando y otra vez estaba acorralada.

Lentamente siguió caminando cruzando la carretera rumbo al bosque pero en eso solo dio unos 5 pasos y se escuchó una voz.

-Ahí esta…. En esto 5 oficiales salieron para atraparla, Olivia arranco a correr de regreso al muelle pues no había mucha posibilidad de cruzar a tiempo para internarse en el bosque, corrió de regreso hasta que sin darse cuenta se le acabo el camino y como con la niebla no se podía ver con claridad cayo en la helada agua.

Cuando subió a la superficie para salir vio frente a ella a un oficial así que sin pensarlo tomo aire y se sumergió nadando hacia otras partes tratando de buscar otra salida.

-Está en el agua rodéenla, no dejen que se escape…. Grito el oficial a los otros 4 oficiales que lo acompañaban.

Los 4 oficiales comenzaron a buscarla, por otro lado Olivia se había alegado de ellos pero aún estaba en el agua, poco a poco fue nadando hasta acercarse lo más que pudo del bosque, solo era cuestión de salir del agua cruzar la carretera y ya estaría en el bosque.

Espero solo unos minutos y luego se decidió a salir lo más rápido que pudo del agua, cruzar la carretera y se internó en el bosque. Los oficiales la vieron cruzar y comenzaron a perseguirla pus debían atraparla a toda costa, Olivia corría esta vez con más rapidez ya que el dolor de su rodilla se había ido pero no tenía ni idea de donde se estaba dirigiendo pues la niebla le impedía orientarse su única orientación hasta ahora Hera el sonido de las cascadas que se escuchaban no muy lejos de donde Olivia estaba.

Hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien la tomo del tobillo y provoco que tropezara Olivia se levantó rápidamente dándole una patada a la persona que hizo que se tropezara pues ya estaba más que harta que no la dejaran en paz.

-YA BASTA…. Le grito Olivia con toda su furia mientras se tiraba en sima a su contrincante que llevaba ropa negra con una capucha que ocultaba su cara.-YO NO HIZE NADA MALO…. Le volvió a decir lista para darle otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Espera soy yo…. Le dijo su contrincante quitándose la capucha negra que llevaba.

Olivia al reconocer a la persona se echó para atrás mientras la miraba asustadamente pues le sangraba el labio ya que le dio una patada en la cara.

-¿Anna?... Fue lo único que pudo decir Olivia.

-Si…. Contesto Anna limpiándose la herida.

-P, Pero que, que esta haces tú…. Pero Olivia fue interrumpida por Anna.

-Te lo explicare más después, ahora quieres quedarte aquí o salir de este lio…. Le contesto Anna sobándose la mejilla.

-Okey…. Respondió Olivia un poco dudosa de lo que estaba pasando en este momento, hasta que los ladridos de unos perros que se comenzaron a escuchar la pusieron en estado de alerto eran los perros que traían lo oficiales para poder rastrearlas.

-Ahí vienen, rápido por aquí…. Le dijo Anna mientras sujetaba su mano de Olivia y la guaba en la oscuridad del bosque.

Anna y Olivia se escabulleron en lo más oscuro del bosque mientras los oficiales las seguían sin ninguna dificultad gracias a los canes.

-JAADEEE…. Comenzó a gritar Anna mientras seguía corriendo, lo cual llamo la atención de Olivia.

-¿A quién hablas?... le pregunto Olivia en un poco aliento pues más exhausta de lo que estaba no podía estar.

-Es una amiga te agradara cuando la veas…. Le respondió dejando a Olivia dudosa.

-JAADEEEEE…. Volvió a gritar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Espera…. Le dijo Olivia tropezándose pues ya estaba cansada hasta el tope.

-Vamos tu puedes, tenemos que seguir…. La alentó Anna ayudándola a levantarse.

-y… a donde… piensas llevarme…. Contesto Olivia con dificultad.

-Lejos del orfanato, lejos de ellos…. Le contesto Anna mientras la sujetaba para que no se tropezara ya que el dolor de su rodilla de Olivia empezaba de nuevo impidiéndole seguir.

-¿Porque te molestas en hacer esto?….le pregunto Olivia.

-porque eres mi amiga y la que más ha surgido, no sería justo que dejemos en el olvido, aunque ya tengamos familia….

-¿Tengamos?... le respondió Olivia en duda pues Anna estaba hablando en plural.

-Vamos ya falta poco…. Le dijo Anna mientras la ayudaba pasando unos de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Dudo que lo logremos…. Respondió Olivia rendida al fin.

-Lo dudas, deja de decir disparates que yo recuerde tu no eras haza…. Le respondió Anna mientras volvía a gritar.

JAAAAAADEEEEEEE

-POR AQUÍ…. Se escuchó decir desde la oscuridad del bosque respondiendo ha llamado de Anna.

Olivia alzo su vista pero no vio a nadie en lugar de eso solo tropezó de nuevo esta vez haciendo que Anna igual se caiga.

-¿Estas bien?... le pregunto Anna poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Olivia a levantarse.

-No lo creo…. Le respondió Olivia sentándose y destapando su rodilla mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

-¿Wow eso como te lo hiciste?... Le pregunto Anna Olivia sorprendida pues eso iba más allá de una simple herida.

-Ya no puedo más…. Le respondió Olivia con mucha dificultad pues el dolor de su rodilla iba aumentado cada vez más.

-No digas eso te sacare de aquí, lo prometo…. Le respondió Anna ayudándola a levantarse pero esta vez no pudo, Oliva cada vez se retorcía mas de dolor impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

A las ves esto desesperada volvió a gritar.

JADDEEEEE

-Aquí estoy…. De la oscuridad de las arboles y de la niebla se paró en frente de ellas una ardilla hembra con un pelaje negro, con la punta de la cola de blando, dos líneas blancas que se le extendían de su espalda y ojos amarillos que al parecer brillaban en la oscuridad, esta ardilla era Jade.


	4. Capítulo 4 Linea Del Tiempo Parte 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos de nuevo a este nuevo capítulo de esta historia XD**

**Bueno también quiero decirles que para entender o encontrarle sentido a esta historia primero tienen que ya haber leído las 2 primeras historias que ya he publicado anteriormente que son estas:**

**Olivia o the chipettes history**

**La Historia De Las Chipettes 2**

**Si no las han leído es probable que no entienda muy bien esta historia ya que los personajes amenos aparte de las chipettes y los cipmunks, aparte de estos personajes hay otros que aparecerán conviviendo con ellos para mejorar la historia y estos personajes están enlazados con las anteriores historias XD**

**Capítulo 4**

"**LINIEA DEL TIEMPO PARTE 4"**

-Aquí estoy…. Se escuchó una voz distorsionada que provenía de la oscuridad, y de ahí se les apareció en frente una ardilla de pelaje negro.

Olivia percatándose de lo que acababa de ver, no pudo pronunciar un una palabra más pues no podía creer lo que veía.

-Rápido nos están siguiendo…. Hablo Anna ayudando a Olivia a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quiénes los siguen?... pregunto Jade, en eso se empezó a escuchar los ladridos de los canes policías. –Rápido vayan a las cascadas yo me ocupare de ellos.

En esto Jade se fue entre los arbustos directo hacia los oficiales para intentar desorientar a los perros que rastreaban a Anna y Olivia.

…

-Vamos ya falta poco… le dijo Anna a Olivia mientras intentaba ayudarla a pararse.

-Y ella es…es real…. Le contesto Olivia bastante desorientada por la aparición de aquella ardilla.

-Quien Jade, si, si lo es…. Le respondió Anna casi con una sonrisa pues sabía que se iba a impresionar. –Vamos por aquí.

Anna sujeto a Olivia una vez más y poco a poco fueron caminando por el bosque, Olivia sujeta a Anna por el brazo alrededor de su cuello, casi cojeando para poder caminar ya que si utilizaba su pie derecho para apoyar y caminar normalmente, el dolor regresaba y seria cada vez más fuerte e insoportable, hasta que después de 20 minutos llegaron a las cascadas.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS HACER?…. Le pregunto Olivia casi gritándole pues por el fuerte ruido de la cascada sus voces se apagaban.

-QUITATE LA CHAQUETA…. Le respondió Anna.

-QUEEE…. Le respondió Olivia confundida.

-LA CHAQUETA QUITATELA…. Le volvió a decir Anna.

Olivia un poco confundida por lo que Anna estaba pidiendo obedeció, con mucha dificultad se quitó la chaqueta naranja que traía puesta y se la entregó a Anna, mientras se llevaba sus manos como abrasándose así misma pues no traía nada más que su blusa y había un sin frio insoportable.

-BIEN AHORA SOLO UNA COSA MAS…. Le respondió Anna mientras se acercaba a su rodilla de Olivia le desamarro el pedazo de tela que llevaba y pego el suéter en su herida, Olivia no pudo aguantar en retorcerse de dolor que le causaba. –Tranquila solo estoy limpiando tu herida, sí.

Después de 6 minutos le volvió a amarrar la tela donde estaba, y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la punta de la cascada, la chaqueta de Olivia quedo manchada de sangre de su herida de la rodilla, una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, tiro el suéter y luego regreso hasta donde estaba Olivia observándola.

-LISTO YA ESTA HECHO, AHORA SOLO TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR LA ATENCION…. Hablo Anna hacia Olivia.

-NO ENTIENDO QUE BA A PASAR CON…. Pero Olivia no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Anna la interrumpió.

-NECESITO QUE VENGAN HAVIA NOSOTRAS, HACI QUE PERDONAME POR ESTO…. Entonces Anna le dio una patada no tan fuerte en la herida de su rodilla pero para Olivia fue un inmenso golpe que la hizo gritar fuertemente que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE…. **

-Haaa...aléjense…. Jade corría desesperadamente huyendo de los perros que la seguían, había logrado desorientar para darle más tiempo a Anna y a Olivia, más bien le había dado una mano, lo malo Hera quien la ayudara a ella ahora, pues por más que trataba de perderlo por alguna razón no podía, y ya estaba casi sin aliento, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver un agujero en la parte baja de un árbol, una salida para ella, así que acelero mas su paso hasta que entro en ella, una vez adentro por fin, pudo recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba en el tronco, sin embargo los perros seguían ahí ladrando pero no la alcanzaban, hasta que el crujido del árbol dio lo contrario pues a medidas que los perros intentaban alcanzarla, cada vez el agujero de árbol se hacía cada vez más grande, Jade al ver esto intento buscar una salida, hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un tremendo grito que hizo que los perros la dejaran en paz y se fueran hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Ojala Anna sepa agradecer todo lo que hago por ella…. Se dijo así misma mientras dejaba caer al suelo, por un rato mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

En las cascadas los policías junto con los perros ya habían llegado a la fuente el sonido pero no había absolutamente nadie, solo lograron distinguir algo que se desplomaba en la parte baja de la cascada, sin pensarlo decidieron ir a toda prisa a la parte baja de la cascada, pero no encontraron a Olivia sino solo un suéter naranja con manchas de sangre.

-Señor creo que no sobrevivió…. Le dijo un oficial a su jefe.

-Salto de la cascada dudo que esa niña este viva…. Le contesto. –debemos informarlo de una vez.

-Si señor…. Los oficiales se fueron directo a las estaciones pues ya no había nada más que hacer.

**MIENTRAS TANTO DEL OTRO LADO DE LA AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE…..**

Olivia y Anna se encontraban caminando detenidamente, saliendo del bosque para ir a casa de Anna.

-Espera…. Le dijo Olivia a Anna pues estaba exhausta sentía que ya no podía más, Anna al verla la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo luego ella igual se sentó a su lado pues igual que Olivia estaba muy cansada.

-Ya falta poco, mi casa es esa de ahí…. Le dijo Anna señalando a una casa de 2 pisos pintada de verde con negro.

-¿Y tus padres no te regañan por no estar ahí?…. Le pregunto Olivia pues tenía duda de que después de no ver a Anna en horas se preguntaran dónde está.

-No hay nadie en casa, mi mamá dentro de 5 días y mi papá se quedó en la oficina pues lo toco trabajar de turno nocturno.

-Ho entiendo…. Contesto Olivia.

-Bien vamos ya falta poco…. Le dijo Anna ayudándola a ponerse de pie. –Espero que lo de tu rodilla no sea nada grave.

-Yo igual…. Respondió Olivia.

-Si no tendré que apuntártela…. Le respondió Anna en tono de broma intentando sacarle una sonrisa a Olivia.

-Ni loca de dejaría…. Le devolvió Olivia el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Si esa es la Olivia que recuerdo con una sonrisa en su cara…. Le contesto Anna.

-Si gracias pero…. No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que las palabras se le fueron.

-Ya tranquila no te preocupes, volverás con Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor …. Le dijo Anna para tranquilizarle. – No hemos alineado.

-¿alineado quiénes?... pregunto Olivia.

-Ya lo veras.

-Que es lo que veré…

No te prometo una explicación…. le dijo Anna. –Pero si te prometo que regresaras con ellas, solo dame 3 días para arreglarlo todo.

**Bueno aquí con este capítulo bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus review (comentarios) acepto criticas sugerencias para mejorar esta historia solo que sin malas palabras si bueno bey **


	5. Realidades Actuales Actualmente

**Hola a todos de nuevo en este un episodio más d esta historia ahora si el momento que estamos esperando con las ardillas y las chipettes XD bueno disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Realidades Actuales"**

**Actualmente**

-Están listos para esto…. Se escuchó la por el alto parlante conectando a las bocinas más grandes y costosas que el dinero pudiera adquirir, llenando de gritos a la multitud que enloquecía mientras esperaban ansiosamente que el concierto de inicio, incluso en las afueras del estadio la multitud rodeaba el estadio con las miradas fijas en las enormes pantallas de una tamaño aun mayor del que se pueda ver en el cine que colgaban en cada uno de las plataformas del estadio dando una visión más clara de los que sucedía en el escenario, e incluso la mitad de la cuidad se había paralizada con tal de presenciar y ver el concierto de cualquier forma que le fuera posible.

De pronto las luces apagaron quedando totalmente a oscuras unos segundos y después de esto la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio al concierto que la multitud tanto esperaba, el escenario fue llenado con un sinfín de destellantes luces de colores que los reflectores sujetos a los techos daban y llenaban de vida y emoción al escenario.

Después del primer sonó de música el baterista marco los puntos con sus baguetes para darle la entrada a los cantantes: 1,2, 1, 2, 3,4 la música fue combinada con los pianistas y los guitarristas.

Girl, you really got me goin'

Se escuchó la voz distorsionada de los cantantes que cuso un tremendo grito de fanatismo de la multitud.

Girl, you really got me goin'

Se volvió a escuchar una vez más al retorno de los tambores y de la batería dejando salir a Alvin, Simón y Theodoro hacia el escenario para comenzar.

Girl, you really got me goin'

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

Alvin dio un giro medio impulsando su guitarra sujeta a su espalda para comenzar a tocar como toda una estrella, mientras daba un sinfín de saltos en cada esquina de del escenario asiendo que la multitud cercana hacia él se alborote aún más de lo que ya estaban.

See, don't ever set me free

I always wanna be by your side

Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

Oh no...

Alvin comenzó a tocar aún más fuerte sus guitarras sin dares cuenta que sus garras desgastaban las curdas hasta que un ruido agudo índico que la cuerda índice de su guitarra estaba totalmente rota.

-No…. Se dijo Alvin con enojo y sorprendido a la vez ya que su guitarra se rompió, tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo en cuatro patas del escenario por el lado derecho hacia los ayudantes que organizaban todo el concierto.

-Dame la belleza negra…. Dijo Alvin al encargado.

-No eres la única estrella aquí Alvin…. Se escuchó la voz de Dave Seville dirigiéndose a Alvin.-Deja que otros brillen si.

-Ok ya te entendí Dave…. Respondió Alvin ignorando lo que Dave le había dicho.

-Dave…. De pronto Alvin le volvió a decir en voz casi quejándose ya que Dave piso el cable donde estaba conectada su guitarra impidiéndole el paso al escenario.

-Es enserio Alvin es un evento de beneficencia no estamos aquí solo por ti…. Le volvió a decir Dave advirtiéndole que dijera de presumirse así mismo en el escenario.

-Lo siento Dave no te escucho con esa multitud gritando mi nombre…. Con esas últimas palabras Alvin sujeto el cable con sus dos patas y jalo del el asta que por fin pudo liberar su guitarra mientras corría a toda prisa directo hacia el escenario.

-volví si… hablo alvin saltando en el escenario mientras lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas la guitarra hasta los metales que sostenían las enormes luces que daban efecto al escenario.

Su guitarra voló hasta cruzar del lado opuesto del metal quedando el cable en una posición como de un columpio.

-Si échenme una mano…. Dijo Alvin hablando a Simón y Theodoro que estaban detrás de el viendo que era lo que hacia Alvin con su Guitarra.

Ellos se acercaron a el juntando sus manos para darle un medio para que Alvin se impulsara hasta su guitarra colgante, Viendo esto Alvin corrió así ellos y salto sobre sus manos impulsándose hasta por fin alcanzar su guitarra.

Una vez ahí giro de cabeza tocando las notas aguas con su guitarra mientras el público se volvía loco.

-Alvin baja de ahí…. Le grito Dave…. Al ver a Alvin.

-No te escucho…. Le contesto Alvin mientras llegaba al tubo de las luces para ponerse de pie y seguir con sus notas sujetándose a los cables de soporte.

-Alvin es enserio no es un juego…. Le volvió a gritar Dave.

-Que…. Le respondió Alvin pero en eso se escuchó un sonido que dio a ver que el cable de soporte se había desconectado del lugar donde estaba sujeto, este se enrollo en unas de las patas traseras de Alvin provocando que este se tropezara y que quedara colgado boca abajo mientras que la enorme plataforma de metal que servía de piso en la parte alta del escenario fue liberado asiendo que se cayera, balanceándose directamente hacia Dave como si él fuera una pelota de Golf y la plataforma fuera el palo de Golf.

-Debe cuidado…. Le grito Alvin al ver esto pero su grito fue inútil ya que la plataforma azoto a Dave asiendo que se estrelle del lado opuesto del escenario directo donde estaban todas las conexiones de electricidad.

Las chispas que salieron cuando Dave impacto contra es suelo marco el fin de la presentación mientras todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto.

-Dave te encuentras bien… hablo Alvin que aún estaba colgado de cabeza esperando una respuesta lo cual no escucho.

**Mientras tanto en el otra lado de la ciudad…..**

-Qué opinas de este…. Le hablo Eleanor a Brittany la cual estaba boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus manos mientras veía los que se estaba pasando en TV.

-No…. Le contesto Brittany sumamente aburrida al ver lo aburrido que eran los programas.

-Y este…. Le volvió a decir Eleanor cambiando de canal.

-Paso…. Le contesto Brittany apoyando su cara en su almohada.

- O tal vez este…. Le volvió a decir Eleanor.

-Jamás…. Respondió de nuevo Brittany.

-Quieren decirse ustedes dos no, me dejan leer…. Le hablo Jeanette quien estaba acostada encima de la mesa leyendo su libro mientras tomaba su enorme vaso de chocolate helado con un sórbete.

-Wow hasta tus llamadas de atención son más aburridas que lo que se está pasando en TV…. Le contesto Brittany a Jeanette.

-Huy a mí me gusta este…. Hablo Eleanor deteniendo el cambio de canales en una caricatura infantil de my Little pony.

-Que fastidio dame el control…. Le dijo Brittany arrebatándole el control a Eleanor cambiando de canal.

-Hollé ese programa me gustaba lo estaba viendo…. Se quejó Eleanor.

-Tú lo has dicho estabas viendo, ahora ya no…. Le respondió Brittany mientras cambiaba los canales del TV buscando algo a su gusto para ver.

-JEANETTE…. Grito Eleanor.

-Ahora que…. Contesto Jeanette poniendo un separador de textos en su libro para no perder de vista en donde se había quedado con su lectura.

-Brittany no me deja ver mi programa…. La acuso Eleanor mientras señalaba a Brittany.

-Brittany por favor…. Le dijo Jeanette.

-Que, estoy buscando algo más interesante para ver…. Respondió Brittany para defenderse.

-Y créeme no encontraras nada interesante, así que deja que Eleanor vea su programa quieres…. Brittany solo soltó un suspiro ya que de nada serviría contestarle a Jeanette ya que ella le ganaba en todo cuando se trataba de discusiones.

-Okey…. Dijo Brittany volviendo a poner my little pony mientras que Eleanor se ponía boca abajo para ver su programa que tanto le gustaba.

Jeanette después de ver esto regreso a su lugar en donde continúo leyendo su libro.

Brittany solo soltó un suspiro mientras se bajaba del sofá dejando sola a Eleanor con su programa para niños de 3 años y se iba a donde estaba Jeanette.

-Que lees Jean…. Le hablo Brittany mientras saltaba a su lado y le daba un sorbo al chocolate helado de Jeanette.

-Si te gasta mi chocolate tu tendrás que prepararme más oísteis…. Le contesto Jeanette sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-Hay cuando agarras un libro te vuelves amargada…. Le contesto Brittany sarcásticamente.-Que es esa basura que tanto te gusta.

-Primero no es basura, es un libro de suspenso y misterio, segunda el hecho de que yo sepa leer mejor y de tu falta de comprendimiento no te dará derecho a criticarme…. Le contesto Jeanette cambiando de hoja.

-Hmm eso se ve interesante…. Le respondió Brittany apuntando al libro de Jeanette.

-Capitulo 5 Muerte para Principiantes…. Leyó Brittany el escrito que estaba arriba de un dibujo que le llamo la atención.-Hoye no estarás pensando en suicidarte verdad.

Jeanette solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapara una risita al escuchar a su hermana.

-No y dejándote ati a cargo ni soñando…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Jajjajajajaja graciosita…. Le contesto Brittany sintiéndose ofendida a su comentario.

-Mira quién habla…. Le volvió a decir Jeanette mientras cerraba su libro y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

-Hmm GhostGirl leyó Brittany detenidamente el título de la portada del libro que estaba leyendo Jeanette.-Porque tiene el dibujo de un ataúd y una niña, hemm Descanse en paz.

-Es solo el diseño de la portada…. Le contesto Jeanette Mientras tomaba su Chocolate Helado.

-De que hablo de asesinos…. Le respondió Brittany.

-No de una niñita que se asfixia con un oso de gomita y se convierte en un fantasma y todo por el chico que le gusta…. Le explico Jeanette.-Pero aun siendo fantasma está dispuesta seguir al chico que le gusta.

-Hmm suena interesante…. Le contesto Brittany abriendo el libro en el capítulo 1.- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

-Es el primer capítulo léelo tal vez te guste e incluso hay un personaje que me recuerda mucho a ti se llama Petula…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Enserio porque te recuerda a mi…. Le contesto Brittany sorprendida.

-Porque es la más popular de la escuela…. Le contesto Jeanette mientras veía su cara de orgullo de Brittany cuando la escucho decir eso.-Y porque es igual de presumía y exagerada que tú.

Con este comentario hasta Eleanor comenzó reírse al igual que Jeanette por lo que le dijeron a Brittany.

-Tu no estabas viendo Tv, TE VOY A QUITAR EL CONTROL REMOTO…. Le grito Brittany a Eleanor.

-Tienes suerte que yo no sepa defenderme con palabras inteligentes pero lo hare en cuando lea esto y se me ocurra algo…. Contesto Brittany maliciosamente.

-Jajajajajaja Diviértete…. Le contesto Jeanette dejando sola a Brittany mientras iba directo hacia su hermana Eleanor quien estaba viendo el mismo programa.

**Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo y oficialmente nuestra historia da comienzo aquí vale bueno mientras tanto hasta la próxima actualización bey XD**


	6. Capítulo 6 Armando El Pasado Con El Pre

**Capítulo 6**

"**Armando El Pasado Con El Presente"**

**Estados Unidos Los Ángeles California.**

La multitud se amontonaba junta a los camarógrafos, periodistas y reporteros intentando buscar un mejor Angulo, para sacar una buena foto e información o intentar estar en primera fila antes de que la entrevista de comienzo.

Los guardias intentan mantener a la gente atrás de los límites de la línea entre los reporteros, periodistas etc. Y el escritorio superior donde iba la gente que iba a ser entrevistada. Luego e unos minutos por un pasillo aparecieron Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor para subirse al escritorio, para esperar ser entrevistadas y también las acompañaban cuatro guardianes que se pusieron en cada esquina del escritorio donde se encontraban las Chipettes.

Esta vez las Chipettes estaban vestidas con atuendos un tanto humanos pero en miniatura. Brittany tenía una falda negra con una blusa blanca, Jeanette un atuendo parecido al de Britana solo que con una chaqueta negra y unos lentes negros idénticos al de Ian, y Eleanor un vestido negro, las tres tenían su pelo suelto.

-Bien ya pueden comenzar las preguntas…. Anuncio el encargado de toda la prensa.

Conforme termino de decir esto, toda la multitud se alboroto tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo para conseguir el primer lugar para que sus preguntas fueran contestadas.

Las Chipettes por otro lado se les podía ver su cara de preocupación y nerviosismo al estar rodeadas de una tremenda multitud de humanos pelando por preguntar primero

-Ya tranquilos uno a la vez…. Hablo Eleanor con nerviosismo por el micrófono junto a ella haciendo que la multitud se calmara y que más de 20 flashes de cámaras le pegaran a ella y a sus ojos verdes, que después de esto tuvo que flotárselos para poder ver bien.

Al ver que la multitud se calmó poco a poco las Chipettes comenzaron a señalar a las personal para que les hicieran una pregunta a la vez.

-¿Ustedes de dónde vinieron?... pregunto una periodista.

-Yo y mis hermanas venimos e Australia, Crecimos cerca de los muelles de Sidney…. Contesto Birttany.

-¿Ustedes Vivian en que zona?... pregunto otra periodista.

-Pues en realidad no crecimos en los bosques por así decirse…. Contesto Jeanette.

-Si no crecieron en un bosque entonces donde…. Volvió a preguntar las mismas periodistas.

-Fuimos cridas por una niña humana en un orfanato…. Contesto Eleanor.

-Y ¿cómo se llama la niña que cuido de ustedes?…. Pregunto una mujer rubia en la parte de atrás de la multitud.

-Su nombre era Olivia Miller…. Contesto Brittany.

-Ella cuido de nosotras cuando herimos bebes, por eso nosotras llevamos su apellido Miller.

-¿Ósea que su apellido de ustedes tres es Miller no Howke?... pregunto otra persona de la multitud.

-NO CLARO QUE NO…. Contesto Brittany algo ofendida.- El hecho que Ian nos represente no tiene nada que ver con que le pertenecemos.

**Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás de la multitud…**

-¡donde estas!…. Le decía un joven a su celular desesperado intentando buscar un número telefónico. –Si la encontré.

Presionando el botón de llamar paso el teléfono hacia su oído esperando que alguien contestara.

-Hola….

-Si este necesito hablar con la señorita Thomson la hija del sargento Thomson…..

-soy Estirf…

**Estación de policía, oficina del sargento Thomson….**

-Esto no tiene sentido…. Se hablaba asi mismo mientras veía su computadora una noticia de Australia "Niña se suicida en las cascadas" identificada como Olivia Miller.

En eso se oyó que tocaron la puerta.

-Les dije que no quería que m interrumpieran…. Contesto la joven en voz alta.

-Es una llamada para usted de un tal Estirf…. Contesto el oficial afuera de la oficina.

-Ok pase…. Respondió la joven mientras le daba clip en su laptop en la pestaña de ocultar.

El oficial entro para entregarle el teléfono mientras veía su computadora.-Ya averiguaste algo de tu amiga.

-Aún estoy en esto gracias…. Le respondió la joven tomando el teléfono.

El oficial se retiró en cuando ella llevo el teléfono a su oído.

-Sí que paso…. Hablo atravesó del teléfono

-sigues en la oficina de tu papá…. Hablo Estirf.

-Sí y estoy muy ocupada…. Le contesto.

-Necesito mostrarte algo entra a la pajina de Jett Records…. Le contesto Estirf.

-Es enserio estoy ocupada no quiero ver qué otra canción es cool para ti, tengo mejores asuntos que atender su…. le contesto al oír la respuesta de Estirf.

-No es enserio esto se relaciona con tu amiga la que desaprecio en Australia.

Ella no dijo nada al oír la respuesta de Estirf solo se quedó pensando unos momentos lo que le había dicho.

-Ok ojalá que sea algo interesante…. Con esto tecleo en su computadora hasta entrar a la página de Jett Records donde se encontró con cuadro donde dice en vivo al parecer era una entrevista. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a las mismas ardillas de Australia Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor.

Esto eso que ella soltara el teléfono y que callera al suelo pues no esperaba verlas aquí en los Ángeles.

-Amy, Amy sigues ahí hola…. Contesto Estirf al oír que soltó el teléfono y que por el aporreón colgó.

-Si la sorprendí…. Se dijo así mismo mientras se volvía haca la multitud.

Por otro lado Amy estaba más que sorprendida de ver que las ardillitas de Olivia estaban en Jett Records, rápidamente recogió el teléfono y marco al número de Estirf.

Estirf vio en su pantalla el icono de llamad entrante y sonrió.-Si le gusto la gran noticia… se dijo así mismo mientras contestaba.

-Siiiiii…. Hablo Estirf.

-Sigues en Jett Records…. Contesto Amy.

-SI por…. Contesto Estirf.

-Necesito un favor…. Contesto Amy.

-Qué favor…. Contesto Estirf.

-Necesito que les saque fotos a las Chipettes lo más cerca posible que estés de ellas voy para halla si…. Le contesto Amy.

-Ok te veo aquí…. Contesto Estirf con esto colgó el teléfono mientras se dirigía hacia la multitud.

-Amy por otra parte empezó a tomar sus cosas para dirigirse hacia Jett Records.

-Voy a salir si llega mi papa díganle que no tardo que voy a ir a Jet Records a ver una entrevista…. Hablo Amy mientras pasaba por donde estaban los demás oficiales.

-Hmmm, adolecente son iguales para ver nuevos artistas…. Dijo un oficial mientras vía a Amy salir.

Una vez afuera Amy subió a una motocicleta negra con roza saco sus llaves encendió la motocicleta y se puso en marcha hacia Jett Records.


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Propósito?

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí en esta historia bien antes de comenzar quiero agradeser a las personas que han estado mandando sus reviese y claro a los que me han dado ideas muy estupendas ideas bueno, sin nada más que decir hasta ahora pues ya podemos comenzar**

**Capítulo 7**

"**¿Propósito?"**

Estudios de Jett Records, la entrevista continuaba y ya llevaban ahora tres horas con más preguntas acerca de las Chipettes, y a mediados de cuanto más iban pasando las horas al igual que las preguntas, las Chipettes se desesperaban más porque esto termine.

-¿Tienen algún otro talento aparte de cantar y bailar?... Volvieron a preguntar

-Aparte de hablar el idioma humano que ni enteradas estábamos de eso, pues no…. Contesto Brittany con sarcasmo "ya dejen de estar haciendo preguntas ya me quiero ir".

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?... Volvieron a preguntar.

-A que nosotras aprendimos hablar naturalmente como lo hacen ustedes pero no sabíamos que era así hablar humano…. Contesto Jeanette.

-y díganos donde esta esa tal Olivia Miller ahora…. Una mujer de atrás de la multitud.

-Pues sigue en Australia…. Contesto Eleanor ya cerrando la pregunta.

-Y no vino con ustedes, las abandono…. Pregunto otra persona.

-No…. Volvió a contestar Eleanor.

-¿Las abandonaron?... preguntaron de nuevo.

-No ella jamás haría eso…. Contesto Brittany sintiendo que ya se estaban metiendo en cosas de asuntos muy personales.

-Atención ya casi se acaba el tiempo solo pueden hacer una pegunta más…. Anuncio el encargado que llevaba a cargo todo esto, de pronto un chico de la fila de atrás alzo su mano primero antes que todos, para poder preguntar.

-Y que opinan del grupo musical Alvin and the Cipmunks…. Pregunto el chico de la fila de atrás ( Estirf).

En esa pregunta Jeanette iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Brittany quien le arrebato el micrófono.

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…. Respondió Brittany furiosa y antes de que ella siguiera con lo que iba a decir Jeanette la hizo a un lado fuera del micrófono para hablar.

-Heeem, Gracias por venir se nos hace tarde así que hasta pronto…. Hablo Jeanette jalando a Brittany y Eleanor del brazo para irse de lejos de esa incomoda multitud.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA SEVILLE…**

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…

Alvin volvía y volvía a repetir en la laptop de Dave esta misma escena de la entrevista que estaba viendo de Jett Records mientras se negaba con la cabeza al ver todo esto.

-Que simpática…. Se escuchó una voz de atrás de Alvin lo que hizo que Alvin se asuste un poco.

-Simón tu a qué horas apareciste…. Pregunto Alvin algo sorprendido y molesto a la vez porque no le gustaba que interrumpan su espacio personal.

-Lo ice cuando pensé que la laptop estaba averiada y que por eso repetía una y otra vez lo mismo…. Contesto Simón.

-Ah te refieres a esto…. Contesto Alvin asiéndole Clip ara reproducir el video.

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos

-Si era eso…. Contesto Simón acercándose más a la laptop para poder ver mejor la el video donde estaba las Chipettes.

-Cómo es posible que se fueran con Ian…. Hablo Alvin furioso.

-Cómo es posible que te paliaras a cada rato con ella…. Le contesto Simón mientras ponía atención al video.

-Ella es la que empezaba todo…. Contesto Alvin defendiendo su orgullo de niño bueno.

-Que tramara Ian con ella…. Pregunto Simón.

-Aparte de arruinarnos la vida, no lo sé…. Contesto Alvin con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez solo las manipula porque no tienen ningún lugar donde encajar…. Se escuchó una vocecita que venía desde la puerta era Theodoro quien esta flotándose los ojos pues al parecer estaba dormido.

-Ha hola theo que estás haciendo aquí…. Pregunto Alvin.

-Hemm que están haciendo ustedes aquí Dave nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir…. Contesto Theodoro mientras estiraba sus patas y se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

-Hollé que era lo que decías ase un instante…. Le pregunto Simón a Theodoro.

-Que Dave dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir…. Contesto Theodoro.

-No eso no dijiste algo acerca de tratar de encajar…. Le respondo Alvin.

- A que tal vez solo las manipula porque no tienen ningún lugar donde encajar…. Respondió Theodoro.

-Y eso como lo sabes…. Contesto Alvin.

-Eleanor me lo dijo…. Contesto Theodoro.

-Un momento hablas con Eleanor…. Pregunto Alvin sorprendido de que su hermanito menor se llevara con Eleanor, y que él no pudiera establecer una simple conversación con Brittany

-Si me dijo que lamentaban haberse ido de la casa pero que ya no encajaban aquí y no tenían a ningún lugar a donde ir que solo querían desaparecer…. Contesto Theodoro.

-Desaparecer porque…. Contesto Simón.

-Por esto…. Theodoro contesto mientras pulsaba unas cuantas teclas de la laptop abriendo una página de internet. Simón y Alvin se acercaron a ver de qué se trataban mientras leían en el encabezado.

"Niña de 14 años se suicida cerca de las cascadas de Australia"

-Ella me platico que una niña llamada Olivia las crio cuando eran bebes, es esta Niña…. Contesto Theodoro.

-Cómo es que te lo conoto a ti y como es que te llevas con ella…. Está en mi clase de Biología y hasta formamos un equipo para un proyecto, y pues yo le pregunte porque se fueron de la casa, y me dijo que después de ver esto se sintieron muy mal por eso se fueron…. Termino de Explicar Theodoro.

-Entiendo…. Contesto Simón.

-No puedo creer que te lleves con ella y yo no puedo llevarme con Brittany como le hiciste…. Contesto Alvin, mientras simón solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno puedes empezar con dejar de pelear con ella en la escuela…. Le contesto Simón, interrumpiendo a Theodoro quien iba a contestar.

-SIIIIIIII pero prefiero escucharlo del experto…. Contesto Alvin volviéndose hacia Theodoro .- Bien hermanito Habla.

-Tiene que ser una broma…. Contesto Simón mientras el igual se volvía hacia Theodoro.

-Bueno estábamos en la Clase de Biología Eleanor se sienta delante de mí ya que ella es una de las primeras de la lista.

**FLHASBAAK…**

-Muy bien chicos para este trabajo tendremos que asarlo en vinas, quiero que se formen ahora y me entreguen una hoja de con quién van a trabajar "Nombre, Apellido y Numero de lista"…. Con estas palabras del profesor Bartolomé los Alumnos comenzaron a formarse en vinas y cada uno fue haciendo su hoja de equipo para entregarse al profesor todos a excepción de Theodoro y Eleanor que estaban viendo con quien trabajarían pero nadie los escogió.

-Eleanor…. Theodoro la llamo tímidamente ya que se aceo hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-Hemmm si…. Contesto Eleanor asustándose un poquito ya que no se percató de que Theodoro estaba junto a ella

-Tienes equipo…. Le pregunto Theodoro viéndola a la cara.

-Hemm quien yo…. Contesto Eleanor inclinando su cabeza mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos.-Hemm no tengo con quien trabajar y tú.

-No…. Contesto Eleanor.-Hem Eleanor .

-Si…. Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Quisieras estar con migo…. Pregunto Theodoro.

-Sí, Si…. Contesto Eleanor pues lo que quería era estar con Theodoro.

Bien asemos la hoja de equipo…. Contesto Eleanor mientras arrancaba una hoja de su libreta que para un humano era una libreta de bolsillo.

Eleanor comenzó a escribir su nombre, apellido y su número de lista" Eleanor Miller No. 19".

-Tienes un bonito nombre y apellido…. Le hablo Theodoro asiendo que Eleanor se sonroje.

Gracias, aquí tienes…. Le contesto Eleanor con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la hoja para que apuntara su nombre. "Theodoro Seville No. 26" .

**FIN DEL FLHASBAAK….**

-Bueno es algo muy triste, eso explicaría porque se fueron de la casa…. Hablo simon analizando lo que Theodoro había dicho.

-Si pero no tiene sentido en algo…. Hablo Alvin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Simon.

-En que Alvin…. Contesto Simon.

-¿Tu a donde te irías si algo similar te pasara?…. Le pregunto Alvin a Simon.

-Bueno siendo así habría que analizar un poco las cosas de que hacer y no hacer…. Le contesto Simon llevándose su mano asía la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿A que te refieres?…. Le pregunto Theodoro mientras se acercaba al lado de Alvin.

-Bueno veámoslo de esta forma, me separaron de mi hogar forzadamente, me propongo una meta para volver a casa y a medio camino me entero de que mi meta se despedaza frente a mis ojos, se sabe que en casos como este de maneras extrema un adolecente pensaría en huir lejos buscando refugio y si no lo encuentra a tiempo pensaría en el suicidio…. Termino de explicar Simon mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como un profesor de ciencias.

-Bueno por lo que dijiste de estar solo entonces si ellas querrían estar solas porque están con Ian…. Respondió Alvin mostrando un poco más los hechos.

-No tiene sentido…. Hablo Theodoro.

-Exacto hay algo más si las Chipettes dejaron de poner sus ojos en volver con esa niña entonces que está haciendo.

-Bueno supongo que buscan refugio tal como tu dices…. Hablo Theodoro.

-Supongo que tal vez tengas razón, pero porque con Ian…. Contesto Alvin.

**Mientras tanto en la entrada de Jett Records….**

Las chipettes estaban esperando a Irán que las iría a buscar en unos minutos, ellas estaban esperando en silencio.

-Britt ¿porque hiciste eso?... hablo Jeanette rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?... contesto Brittany.

-En la entrevista ¿Por qué?... le contesto Jeanette.

-Porque es la verdad…. Respondió Brittany defendiéndose.

-Aun así no tenias porque decírselos a todos…. Le contesto Jeanette molesta por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?... respondió Brittany cruzando los brazos.

-porque no es correcto divulgar cosas que no nos importan…. Respondió Jeanette.

-Bien ellos se lo buscaron y además se lo merecen sobre todo Alvin por meterme globos con pintura en mi casillero, por dejarme en ridículo en la cafetería y por hacer que las porristas no me dejaran entrar al grupo…. Contesto Brittany.

-Y porque no me lo habías dicho, yo pude hablar con la directora o a los maestros para ponerle fin a esto…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Porque no quise…. Contesto Brittany dándole la espalda a Jeanette.

-No claro que no, es porque tú también seguiste su jueguito no…. Le contesto Jeanette asiendo que Brittany la mire a ver.

-Si pero él empezó primero…. Contesto Brittany.

-Si Britt pero no importa si el empieza primero, no importa tu no debes rebajarte a al nivel de los demás…. Le contesto Jeanette mientras panea su mano en su hombro.

-Si ya lo sé…. Contesto Brittany.

-¿Entonces?... pregunto Jeanette.

-Entonces que…. Respondió Brittany.

-No crees que deberías disculparte…. Le respondió Jeanette.

-Haaa, yo porque…. Se quejo Brittany.

-Por lo que hiciste hoy…. Respondió Jeanette.

-Ya no lo volveré a hacer pero, porque tengo que yo quien ser la que se disculpe con el…. Respondió Brittany.

-Primera, porque me han pasado varias quejas de ti y tus peleas de Alvin, segunda, por lo que hiciste hoy y tercera porque desde que llegamos aquí te has estado comportando peor que una diva…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Eso no es cierto, verdad Eleanor…. Contesto Brittany defendiéndose y llamando a Eleanor para ayudarla, pero Eleanor no respondió.

En tanto Jeanette como Brittany se voltearon hacia ella para percatares de que ella se había quedado dormida.

-Debe estar exhausta…. Hablo Brittany.

-Si…. Respondió Jeanette. –Hey Britt no sabes que quería Ian con Eleanor.

-¿De que hablas?…. Pregunto Brittany.

-Hoy la levanto más temprano que a nosotras…. Respondió Jeanette.

-No no me di cuenta…. Respondió Brittany.

-Es muy raro…. Respondió Jeannette.

**Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo espero que les hayan gustado y esperan la próxima actualización y les pido que envían sus comentarios pueden enviarme que tal les parece la historia si tienen alguna idea de mejora alguna aportación si algo no les parece, bueno envíenme lo que sea solo que sin malas palabras ok **

**También pasando a otras cosas me he propuesto a terminar esta historia y comenzar la de chipwrecked antes de navidad así que para diciembre ya habrá dado comienzo a la mitad de esta historia una vez terminada esta pero también necesito su ayuda para lograrlo por eso cualquier idea que tengan será bienvenida XD**


	8. Chapter 8 Mis Primeros Descubrimientos

**Hola a todos de nuevo y aquí esta este nuevo capítulo de esta fascinante historia de alvin y las ardillas y las chipettes bueno espero que les guste**

**Capitulo: 8**

**Mis Primeros Descubriendo **

Las Chipettes seguían esperando a Ian, de hecho ya no había nadie más solo ellas 3 sentadas en unos escalones donde fue la entrevista y nada más.

-No crees que Ian ya se tardó un poco…. Hablo Brittany mientras bostezaba.

-Si ya es tarde…. Respondió Jeanette.

-Hollé te puedo preguntar algo…. Hablo Brittany.

-Sí que pasa…. Contesto Jeanette.

-¿Crees enserio que debo disculparme con ellos?…. Hablo Brittany.

-Si pero ya eso será decisión tuya…. Contesto Jeanette seriamente.

-¿Y como lo hago?…. Pregunto Brittany.

-Habla con él, puede ser en privado o en público…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Hmmm, hollé ¿ellos te agradan?…. Le pregunto Brittany.

-Pues creo que sí, es decir es muy diferente a lo que Ian nos dijo acerca de ellos…. Contestón Jeanette.

En eso se vio el resplandor de un auto negro que se estaciono junto a las Chipettes, era Ian quien abrió la puerta, las Chipettes entraron, Jeanette tuvo que ayudar a Eleanor para entrar al auto ya que estaba aún adormilada.

-Y qué tal se divirtieron…. Hablo Ian.

-Pues más o menos…. Respondió Jeanette mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Brittany.

-Porque que pasó…. Respondió Ian.

-Porque cierta ardilla casi causa un alboroto…. Respondió Jeanatte.

En tanto eso Brittany se puso un poco nerviosa ya que Jeanette la delato.

-Porque ¿qué hizo?…. Pregunto Ian.

-Ha es que me preguntaron qué opinaba acerca del grupo de Alvin y las ardillas y bueno yo...yo…. pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Jeanette la interrumpió.

-Y la señorita boca sucia se la paso maldiciendo a las ardillas…. Respondió Jeanette.

-Bueno eso está bien hecho…. Respondió Ian.

-QUEEE…. Se escuchó de parte de Brittany y Jeanette al mismo tiempo.

-Que está bien hecho, se lo merecen…. Respondió Ian.

-Pero eso no es correcto…. Respondió Jeanette.

-Hey cuando pida tu opinión de que es y que no es correcto hablas si…. Le respondió Ian a Jeanette.

-Entonces no estoy en problemas…. Pregunto Brittany.

-No como crees Preciosa…. Respondió Ian mientras ponía en marcha su auto y se alejaban del lugar donde fue la entrevista.

Sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos que quedaban en ese lugar, en frente de ellos detrás de un poste de luz publica en los pocos arbustos alguien los observaba desde la oscuridad.

-Bien por lo visto pudieron llegar hasta aquí, pero algo me dice que Olivia no está con ustedes…. Hablo Amy para sí mientras veía como el auto de Ian se alejaba.

-Tal vez ella si está muerta…. Le respondió Stirf.

-Note atrevas a volver a decir esto…. Le respondió Amy mientras lo miraba a ver con cara enojada, pues si se enojó un poco al escuchar esto.

-Bueno aquí están las fotos son las únicas que pude sacar…. Le respondió Stirf cambiando la conversación.

-Ok…. Fue lo único que respondió Amy mientras miraba las 4 fotografías que Stirf le había entregado.

-Bueno si eso es todo me tengo que ir mañana tengo examen…. Le respondió Stirf mientras se subía a su auto.

-Bien, suerte…. Le respondió Amy mientras se despedía de él. – y Gracias por las fotos.

Con esto Stirf piso el acelerador encendiendo su auto de carreras para marcharse dejando a Amy sola.

-Que están haciendo con el…. Se dijo así misma mientras pensaba en alguna razón por la cual las chipettes estaban aquí con Ian y no con Olivia.

**MAS TARDE EN LA CASA SE IAN… **

Brittany y Eleanor ya se habían ido a dormir a la habitación que Ian le había dado mientras que Jeanette solo caminaba pensativa mente y con la mirada en sus paso que daba por los pasillos para ir al baño una vez que llego, entro y cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro y después salto al lava manos mientras se detenía viéndose en el espejo y suspiraba con un poco de decepción hacia sí misma.

-Cabello suelto, lentes negros cuadrados, ropa negra y gris…. Se decía así misma mientras se iba despojando de cada una de las cosas que Ian le había dado para vestirse, una vez hecho salto hacia la repisa de arriba para bajar una pequeña cajita de perfume, pero en realidad la cajita contenía otra cosa.

Cuando la bajo en el lavamanos la abrió saco de esta unas gafas moradas similares a los que había perdido en Nueva York y se los puso, mientras que a los lentes que Ian le había dado los arrojaba al retrete, después saco una blusa sin mangas morada con el dibujo de una estrella azul en medio, una falda de mezclilla azul fuerte y una chaqueta de mezclilla pero del mismo color pero un tono más bajito que el de la falda. Este era la ropa que ella misma había confeccionado a escondidas de Ian y de sus hermanas, ya que llevaba sus colores favoritos azul y morado. Una vez que se la puso saco por ultimo en el fondo de la cajita de perfume una liguita morada con una pequeña florecita azul de color violeta, este era con la que siempre Olivia la peinaba cuando era bebé, poco a poco se la fue poniendo hasta estar con su única cola en el centro y sus mechones en su frente, luego una vez más se miró al espejo mientras se daba media vuelta observando lo bien que se veía.

-Esta si soy yo…. Se dijo así misma mientras tomaba a ropa que Ian le había dado y la arrojaba al retrete.

-No dejare que nadie me diga que lo que me enseño Olivia es una tontería… con esto se bajó del aba mano de un salto y salió del baño mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaba estaban sus hermanas durmiendo de percato de una aviación con la puerta entre abierta, era la oficina de Ian en donde se encerraba casi todo el día, cuidadosamente se acercó solo para echar un vistazo sin que nadie la oyera ni la viera, en el interior había era una oficina común y corriente como cualquiera un escritorio una computadora y un sinfín de documentos y casilleros, sin embargo esta estaba todo en desorden un sinfín de papeles regados por todo el piso y a parecer restos de comida sin embargo Ian no se encontraba ahí.

-Hmmm que desastres, pero como dice Ian en esta casa no hay reglas…. Se dijo así misma mientras observaba todo el desorden que había.

Viendo un poco más de cerca entro a la oficina y subió de un salto al escritorio que de igual manera estaba todo hecho un desorden y al parecer por lo pegajoso que estaba diría que habían tirado café de hace 3 días y no lo habían limpiado, lentamente comenzó a caminar ignorado lo pegajoso que se sentía el escritorio hasta que se tropezó calendo en sima del teclado de la computadora e Ian ya que piso una pluma que estaba cubierta con una hoja en sima y no se dio cuenta.

Cuando consiguió ponerse de parase vio la computadora encenderse una vez que se encendió pudo ver un montón de carpeta en su en el escritorio de la pantalla y vio una carpeta de archivos con el nombre de las chipettes, observando esto intento hallar alguna forma de llegar a ella y abrirla pero por desgracia no sabía cómo manejar una computadora ya que nunca había manejado una.

-Como pueden los humano utilizar estas cosas…. Se quejó así misma mientras presionaba todas las teclas y no ver ningún resultado, hasta que sin dase cuenta tropezó con unas teclas y callo en sima del mouse que por el impacto en su estómago le saco todo el aire, ella emitió un grito ahogado de dolor ya que ningún sonido salió de su boca a pesar de que grito del dolor, poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie mientras iba respirando detenidamente recuperando el aire que había salido de ella una vez que se reconforto y observo el mouse observo que estaba conectado a la computadora, alzando una ceja se acercó hacia el mientras se preguntaba para que servir esto, se dio cuenta que cuando lo movía en la pantalla de la computadora una pequeña flechita blanco se movía también así que poco a poco movió el mouse y la flechita se movió hasta quedar encima dela carpeta que quería abrir una vez que lo hizo solo brinco hacia el teclado en la tecla de enter y la carpeta se abrió revelando un montón de archivos e incluso uno de un testamento.

Este testamento era algo así como un título de propiedad al leerla comprendió que no era un documento cualquiera era un título del propietario del nombre de las chipettes y decía quienes lo conformaban y bajo quien estaba el nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando leyó que el contrato fue hecho en Canadá por Charlene y que la única que tenía obseso a cambiar el testamento o modificarlo era su hermanita menor Eleanor .

-¿Que está haciendo esto aquí?... se preguntó así miasma mientras iba leyendo el testamento y otros documentos raros que ella no había notado al parecer Ian tramaba algo más que solo volverse famoso con ella si no al juzgar por las fotografías de ellas, documentos que hablan sobre cosas de ubicaciones australianas y despulsamiento de especies, expedientes de personas se veía que debería salir de la casa de Ian antes de que pueda pasar algo malo.

En eso unos ruidos de pasos se empezaron a escuchar en el pasillo era Ian quien regresaba a su oficina, Jeanette desesperadamente empezó a apagar la computadora presionando varias veces el boto de apagado en el monitor pero este era inútil ya que no funcionaba con un poco más de nerviosidad comenzó a ver hacia todos los lado y sus ojos de detuvieron en los enchufes de la computadora así que vejo hacia ellos y con todas sus fuerzas los sujeto y halo de ellos hasta quitarlos y así apagar la computadora, la puerta se abrió y Jeanette bajo del escritorio refugiándose en la oscuridad Ian solo entro con una bolsa a parecer era comida probablemente su cena y lo acento en el escritorio mientras él se sentaba en su silla y encendida la computadora pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba.

-Porquería…. Dijo Ian mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes a la computadora hasta que se percató de que estaba desconectada.

-Hmmm aquí está el problema…. Hablo Ian mientras enchufaba todos los cables y asi la computadora pudo finalmente encender.

Mientras tanto arrinconada entre un montón de basura dentro de una lata basia e pintura se encontraba Jeanette escindida mientras desesperadamente buscaba una forma de salir.

**FUERA DE LA CASA DE IAN…. **

Una persona sentada en su motocicleta se encontraba observando detenida mente, viendo cada una los pocos rasgos de seguridad que rodeaban la casa de Ian y al juzgar podría entrar ella misma sin complicarse tanto las cosas ya que la única defensa que tenía eran sus perros que para la hija del jefe de policía no era mucho obstáculo.

-Casa localizada, objetivo localizado…. Se dijo así misma Amy mientras observaba.

-Wow y cuál es tu objetivo…. Se escuchó de repente una voz distorsionada que hizo que Amy se asuste un poco.

Amy volteo pero no encontró a nadie solo estaba ella sola y su moto nadie más.

-Quien está ahí…. Hablo Amy mientras sacaba de su chaqueta negra un aparato que servía para electrocutar.

-Qué bonita ¿qué es?…. Se volvió a escuchar la vocecita solo que esta vez más cerca Amy se puso en guardia mientras encendía el aparato sacando chispas.

-Déjate ver y te prometo que no te hare ningún daño…. Dijo Amy mientras empezaba a ver en donde aparcería su víctima.

-Que acaso estas ciega estoy aquí…. Contesto la vocecita mientras daba unas risitas.

-Donde muéstrate…. Le ordeno Amy.

-Aquí…. Contesto la vocecita.

Amy volteo hacia su moto y vio en el asiento a una pequeña ardillita hembra de pelaje blanco con la punta de la cola y las orejas de negro y alrededor de los ojos negro y con dos lineas negras que se le extienden por su espalda y ojos color grises.

-Hola soy Solari…. Dijo la ardilla presentándose.

-Amy apago su aparato mientras iba a acercándose lentamente a la ardillita.

-Puedes hablar…. Respondió Amy sorprendida ya que solo había visto a las chipettes hablar nunca había conocido a otras ardillas que tuvieran la misma capacidad.

-Si supongo que si ¿tienes comida?... Le contesto Solari.

-Heee no me tienes miedo…. Contesto Amy ya que normalmente es muy raro ver a un animalito acercarse a un humano así como si nada.

-Porque debería tenerlo, porque e destrozado cosas más grandes que tu niña…. Le contesto Solari burlándose de ella.

-Ja eso lo dudo mucho…. Contesto Amy mientras hacia un seña con sus dos manos para decirle miniatura.

-Bueno tal vez sea pequeña pero tengo con que defenderme…. Contesto Solari mientras alzaba sus manos y desenvolvía sus enormes garras de aproximadamente 4 CM, era muy obvio Solari era una ardilla montes.

-Ok retiro lo dicho contesto Amy al ver sus garras.

-OK…. Contesto Solari mientras baja sus manos.

-Hmmm no, no tengo comida lo siento, hollé para que quieres comida eres una ardilla no puedes buscarla tu…. Contesto Amy.

-No es tan fácil como parece y no es para mí es para mi hermanita es una bebe todavía no puede comer lo mismo que yo…. Le contesto Solari mientras se retiraba de la mato y se ponía en marcha.

Amy la vio irse corriendo en cuatro patas a toda velocidad alejándose de ella entonces se le ocurrió.-No puedo hacer esto sola si las chipettes me ven se arruinara todo necesito mantenerlas vigiladas pasando desapercibida.

Con esto subió a su moto yéndose hacia la dirección donde Solari se había retirado no tardó mucho en buscarla pues no se había alejado tanto.

-Hey Soliri…. Le hablo Amy.

-Me llamo Solari…. Le contesto corrigiéndola.

-Ho perdón lo siento, Hollé te propongo algo quieres seguir buscando comida en las calles o en los basureros o prefieres tener comida siempre para ti y para tu hermanita estar en un lugar a salvó con todas las comodidad que te puedas imaginar…. Le dijo Amy.

-Lo único que quiero es tener a mi hermanita a salvo es lo único que me queda…. Le contesto Solari.

-Ven conmigo estarás a salvo de cualquier peligro tú y tu hermanita

**Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y si por supuesto por si se preguntaban si Solari y luna son dos ardillas y son personajes nuevos de una sugerencia de una amiga que se comunicó con migo en Facebook gracias zahorí skiler**

**Bueno i gua si ustedes quieren mandar ideas sugerencias o comentarios siéntanse en libertad de hacerlo no importan si creen que la idea es ridículo o como sea todas las aportaciones son muy bienvenidas si quieren hablar o comunicarse con migo no sé si se es ocurre algo pueden mandarme un reviews o me buscan en Facebook el link esta en mi perfil bueno hasta la próxima actualización**


	9. Capitulo 9 Peleas Entre Hermandad

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un capitulo mas de esta emosionante historia primera mente quiero agradeserles a los qe an dejado sus comentarios y de igual manera a los que me an mandado mensages tanto aquí en fanfiction como en facebokk dando sujgerencias al igua que ides LOS AMO CHICOS Y CHICAS bueno sin nada mas que decir comenzamos.**

**Capitulo: 9**

**Peleas Entre Hermandad**

6:15 AM en la casa de Ian Howke , Brittany y Eleanor ya se estaban despertando debido a la ruidosa alarma y que ahora ya que estaban viviendo con Ian y debido a eso estaban sometidas a asistir a la escuela, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que Jeanette no estaba con ellas pues su cama estaba tendida aun.

.Britt y Jeanette ¿donde esta?... pregunto Eleanor bajando de su cama a la cama de Jeanette mientras alzaba las cobijas para comprobar que Jeanette no estaba.

-No está en su cama…. Contesto Brittany mientras se frotaba los ojos y estiraba sus patas delanteras.

En esto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Jeanette soñolienta exhausta y por el aspecto e su cara se le podía decir que no casi no durmió.

-Hollé ¿dónde estabas? y ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?…. Pregunto Brittany viendo el nuevo atuendo.

-La ropa yo la diseñe y confeccione y pase toda la noche encerrada en el bote…. Contesto Jeanette malhumorada pues era lógico que no la paso bien en la noche.

-Huu puedo ser tu abogada…. De repente hablo Eleanor mientras levantaba la mano infantil mente.

-No, dormí en un bote de pintura…. Hablo Jeanette corrigiendo a su pequeña hermanita menor.

-¿Porque decidiste dormir en un bote de pintura?…. Pregunto Brittany algo confusa.

Algo está mal con lo que ocurre aquí con Ian…. Les dijo Jeanette mientras ponía cara seria.

-Qué cosa, que Ian esta de mi lado y no en el tuyo…. Respondió Brittany burlándose de Jeanette.

-QUEE, Brittany es enserio hay algo malo con Ian…. Respondió Jeanette asiendo a un lado el comentario de Brittany.

-Hay vamos Jeanette solo estas exagerando…. Respondió Brittany mientras sacaba su cara de presumida.

-HAY YA BASTA, MIRA ME LA PASE TODA LA NOCHE ENCERRADA DURMIENDO EN UN ASQUEROSO BOTE DENTRO DE UNA ASQUEROSA OFICNA QUE TENIA UN ASQUEROSO OLOR A COMIDA PUTREFACTA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA CHISTESITOS TUYOS ASI QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE ASI QUE YA ME TIENES ARTA…. Le grito Jeanette a Brittany dejando salir toda la presión almacenada en su pequeña cabecita.

-Esta celosa de que Ian me dé más atención que a ti, y que yo sea más súper Srtas. Que tu verdad…. Respondió Brittany ignorando el regaño que Jeanette le dio ase un instante.

-A mí me vale un comino si eres o no eres famosa…. Le contesto Jeanette dándole la espalda.-Yo no vine de Australia hasta aquí solo para conseguir fama, y tu bien lo sabes.

-Si pero ya lo vistes, llegamos demasiado tarde para tener el mismo propósito…. Le contesto Brittany mientras rodeaba a Jeanette para estar de nuevo frente a afrente.-Ya las cosas han cambiado.

-Si, igual tienes razón…. Respondió Jeanette mientras veía cara a cara a Brittany.-las cosas han cambiado así que renuncio.

Esta última frase dejo sin aliento a Brittany y a Eleanor quien solo miraba su pequeña discusión ya que a ella no le gustaba meterse en cosas ajenas, al menos de que llegara a situaciones extremas.

-Como que renuncias…. Respondió Brittany sorprendida.

-Significa que me largo de aquí, ya no quiero formar parte de esto…. Respondió Jeanette mientras cruzaba los brazos.-solo estaré aquí hasta que termine la escuela después tomare mi camino de regreso a Australia.

-No puedes abandonarnos, además aquí tenemos todo lo que deseamos…. Le dijo Brittany tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Jeanette.

-No te equivocas…. Respondió Jeanette mientras se acercaba frente a frente con Brittany.-Este lugar tendrá todos tus caprichos pero jamás tendrá lo que hemos deseado y sabes porque, porque lo que deseamos en realidad lo dejamos en el olvido.

Esto hizo que Brittany derramara una lagrima pues entonces si se sentía culpable ya que Jeanette tenía razón durante el tiempo que estuvieron ocultas en la zona de carga para llegar hasta aquí se propusieron un meta y era ayudar a su amiga Olivia, a la única figura maternal que tuvieron a salir del orfanato, sin embargo ahora la habían dejado en el olvido.

En esto entro Ian abriendo la puerta de la evitación.

-Lista para la escuela…. Pregunto Ian mientras se acercaba.

-Si…. Respondió Eleanor mientras daba un paso al frente desviando todo lo que había pasado.

-Y de ¿dónde sacaste eso?…. Pregunto Ian mientras señalaba lo que traía puesto Jeanette.

-Bueno pues como Brittany puede hacer lo que quería pues supongo que igual yo así que preferí vestirme, porque algún problema…. Respondió Jeanette mientras llevaba las manos al frente desenterraba sus garras justo en frente de la cara de Ian.

-Bueno alístense van a llegar tarde…. Dijo Ian mientras salía de la aviación.-Los espero en el auto.

Jeanette solo hecho una mirada de muerte a Brittany y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Eleanor quien se puso en frente de ella.

-Jeanette no te vayas te necesitamos…. Le dijo Eleanor con sus carita de ternura y triste.

-Brittany ya no quiere escuchar ya ha cambiado no tengo nada que hacer aquí…. Respondió Jeanette mientras cruzaba por un lado de Eleanor.

-Por favor recuerda lo que Olivia nos dijo…. Hablo Eleanor asiendo que jeanette se detenga y la mire a ver.-Tenemos que estar juntas.

Jeanette solo un suspiro mientras le sonreía a su hermanita menor, no me alejare solo necesito averiguar algunas cosas.

-Hollé crees que me puedas hacer un vestido como el tuyo de color verde…. Hablo Eleanor mientras sentía la textura de la chaqueta que llevaba Jeanette.

-Verde como Theodoro…. Respondió Jeanette asiendo que Eleanor se sonrojé. Jeanette abraso a su hermanita menor mientras le daba un beso en su frente.-Cuida a Brittany si hermanita.

Con esto salieron del abrazo y Jeanette se dirigió por los pasillos lista para asistir a la escuela mientras que Eleanor se quedaba a esperar a Brttany

**Bien aquí esta este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios aceto criticas sujerencias pero sin insultos de lo contrario el comentario sera borrado bueno hasta la proxima actualisacion.**


End file.
